Toyota Hilux
The Toyota Hilux 'is a series of compact pickup trucks produced and marketed by the Japanese manufacturer Toyota. Both the Central Metropolitan University Department of Evolutionary Zoology and the Anomaly Research Centre team owned and used silver Hiluxes. History CMU Hilux Series 1 The Central Metropolitan University Department of Evolutionary Zoology owned a silver Hilux branded with the Department's CMU logo on the side. Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart used the Hilux to get to and from work. After Connor Temple told Cutter and Stephen about a creature sighting, they used it to travel to the Forest of Dean. After tracking a Gorgonopsid back from a school, Stephen located it just as it was about to attack Cutter and Claudia Brown. Stephen subsequently rammed the Gorgonopsid, momentarily knocking it unconscious. This event caused significant damage to the bull bar and cracked the windscreen. (Episode 1.1) Sometime later, the bullbar and windscreen were repaired. When Cutter and Stephen became part of the Home Office Anomaly team, they began to use the Hilux for transportation to creature incursions. After Connor and Abby Maitland had been caught trespassing in the New Forest, Cutter used the Hilux to get to their location. They later used the Hilux to get to Arsenal Station, where prehistoric arachnids had closed down part of the Underground. (Episode 1.2) The Hilux was used to move diving equipment from an Anomaly incursion at a reservoir, along what turned out to be a temporal fault line, to the Dexter house; the third Anomaly site. (Episode 1.3) Following a tip from Helen Cutter, the Home Office team travelled to a Football stadium to try to prevent a pack of Smilodon from entering central London. After Abby was tracked down by Tom, who was infected by a prehistoric Parasite, the Hilux was once again used to get to the stadium. (Episode 1.4) When a golfer was found badly mutilated on a golf course, Cutter, Abby, and Stephen used the Hilux for transportation to the golf course. After locating a Pteranodon on a nearby rooftop, Cutter and Stephen successfully raced the Special Forces team to the location, where they tranquilised it, and brought it back on a trailer. The Hilux was seen in the background as the Pteranodon was released into the anomaly. (Episode 1.5) The Hilux was used to transport the team back to the Forest of Dean, after the local Anomaly re-opened, letting a family of Future Predators through. After realising that the Future Predator used echolocation to track its prey, Connor was sent back to the Hilux to get an Oscilloscope. When he arrived, a Predator stalked him and climbed on top of the Hilux. The Predator proceeded to attack him, shattering the windscreen in its attempted attack, although it was too big to get him. (Episode 1.6) At some point in the new timeline, before the second Forest of Dean expedition, the Home Office team moved to the Anomaly Research Centre and the Hilux was subsequently returned to the CMU. ARC Hiluxes )]] Series 2 The ARC owned two silver Hiluxes. After Cutter came back through the Anomaly in the Forest of Dean, the new Hiluxes were there ready for the team. Cutter made his first trip to the Anomaly Research Centre in one of the Hiluxes. When an anomaly opened at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall, Abby, Connor, Stephen, and Cutter used the Hilux to get to the site. They left it in the car park as they investigate the incursion. After a Raptor first attacked Stephen and Cutter, they returned to the truck so that the former could retrieve a sniper rifle. (Episode 2.1) The ARC team used the new Hiluxes numerous times to get to and from Anomalies sites. Cutter and Jenny travelled from the ARC to a Inner City Office Block in a Hilux. (Episode 2.2) At the Blue Sky Park, Cutter gave Connor the keys to the Hilux's backtray. He then mistakenly used them to get a gun. Later the team got Night-vision goggles from the back tray. After Valerie Irwin's car "broke down" Stephen drove her home in the Hilux. The team later used the Hilux to chase down Valierie's "decoy" car. (Episode 2.3). Cutter once kept one of the ARC's Hiluxes after he was temporarily fired. (Episode 2.4) Later the team used both hiluxes to travelled to a Hackney Worksite. (Episode 2.5) Cutter, Abby and Connor took a Hilux to the M25. Abby got a gun from the backtray. They took Jake (Episode 2.6)|Jake]] back to his mum in the truck. (Episode 2.6) After Stephen's funeral the team used the Hilux to go to an unknown Anomaly site. (Episode 2.7) Series 3 The ARC team continued to used the trucks to get to Anomalies sites. There were multiple cars as they were seen to be damaged many times, but always returned in good shape. snaps at the Hilux as they race down a Airport runway. (Episode 3.4)]] In the Hiluxes, the team travelled to the Brooks house (Episode 3.2), to the West London Hospital (Episode 3.3) to a Airport and one truck got headbutted by a Giganotosaurus, wrecking the engine. (Episode 3.4) The team escape the ARC when it was taken over, in one of the Hiluxes, and later on, Connor crashed it into a tree (while being chased). (Episode 3.6) Becker transported a unconscious Dracorex back to a Junkyard using a trailer on the truck. (Episode 3.7), Helen Cutter once stole one, (Episode 3.9) and Sarah Page once used one truck's door to protect herself from a Megopteran, which smashed the window (Episode 3.10). Between Series 3 and Series 4 After a four month closure, the Anomaly Research Centre changed its vehicles from the Toyota Hilux to the Mitsubishi L-200. It is unknown what happened to the Hiluxes. Trivia *Due to their robust nature, Hiluxes are often call "''unbreakable". This was also portrayed in Primeval as the Hilux would be often be damaged in an episode, then appear as good as new in the next episode. *A '''Toyota Hilux Surf model was used in an Episode 1.6 promo. *The only episode the Toyota Hilux did not appear in was Episode 3.1, however stock footage of a Hilux at the ARC from Episode 2.1 was used to cover this fact up. *The model of Hilux was upgraded between each Primeval series; **In Series 1, it was 2006, 2.5 D-4D Invincible. This Hilux features included: ***The numberplate was GW55KNZ. ***Driver-side-mounted lamp. ***Black bullbar. ***a roof rack. ***Silver rims. **In Series 2, they were 2007, 3.0 D-4D Invincible. These Hiluxes features included: *** The numberplates were GV07AOG and GY07ZXG. *** front-mounted and roof-mounted headlamps. *** a back tub cover. *** Black rims. **In Series 3, they were 2008, 3.0 D-4D Invincible. These Hiluxes features included: *** The numberplates were GY08ORX and GY08ORZ. *** front-mounted and roof-mounted headlamps. *** roll-bars on the tub. *** front tow winch. *** rear tow bar. *** Silver rims. Category:Objects Category:Cars Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles Category:Featured Articles